Project Summary/Abstract This proposal is to request funding to help support the Tenth International PCB Workshop, entitled ?Fifty Years of PCB Research, New Approaches and Discoveries and still so much more to learn? to be held in Krakow, Poland, August 27-31, 2018. Despite active research spanning five decades, extensive regulatory actions, and an effective ban on their production since the 1970s, PCBs still persist in the environment and remain a critical public health problem. A primary objective of the International PCB Workshops is to provide a single forum for the world experts on issues of analysis, fate and transport, exposure assessment, metabolism and disposition, toxicity, and public health policy of PCBs- a unique opportunity for scientists to come together and learn from each other. The specific aims of this workshop are to: (1) attract and bring together the most talented and experienced experts on PCBs in the world, (2) to present to scientists and lay persons the very latest information on this complex topic in a way that will be coherent and understandable to all present, (3) to compile and publish the most authoritative treatise containing the newest information on the topic, in a journal available to a broad audience, and to (4) supplement and enhance the training of graduate and postdoctoral students and early career scientists. This Workshop will include presentations on international agreements on reduction of PCB exposure, evolving approaches to assessing exposures and health risks from environmental chemical mixtures, novel studies on PCB toxicity and mechanisms of action, and reducing PCB exposure: recent actions, their scientific basis, and new initiatives. New results will be shared regarding PCB toxicity and mechanisms of action, new digital tools will be presented, and new risk assessment methods and tools will be shared. Researchers will be introduced to new colleagues, new information, and new research directions. A proceedings document with all sessions and abstracts will be published as a special issue in a major environmental health journal.